


swan song

by hagridsboots



Series: Twilight [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: Twilight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727182





	1. Cast

**Juno Temple as Clementine Swan**

****

**Billie Lourd as Dahlia Swan**

****

**Lily Rabe as Artemis Swan**

****

**Emma Roberts as Lorelei Swan**

****

**Taissa Farmiga as Sirena Swan**

****

**Alex Kingston as Freya Swan (Nee White)**


	2. Scooby Gang

****

**Madelaine Petsch is Daphne Blake**

**"Jeepers!"**

****

****

**Dove Cameron is Freddie Jones**

**"Let's split up, gang..."**

****

****

**Barbie Ferreira is Velma Dinkley**

**" **Jinkies**!"**

****

****

**Hannah Murray is Shaggy Rogers**

**" **Zoinks**!"**

****


End file.
